


Repair

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: All The Love, Anomaly gets more emotional than he expected, Gen, Loudmouth's brass knuckle collection is epic, Ruckus loves to tinker and fix things, and varied, everyone cares for each other, just so happens Anomaly's mechnoarm needs some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Anomaly's mechnoarm starts to act up. Ruckus decides to give him a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This takes place right after [Creep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8942101). Of course, per usual, this is based off a conversation Jesse and I had. Anomaly and Loudmouth belong to Jesse <3

Ruckus noticed Anomaly favoring his metal arm after he sucker punched that creep that had been cornering Dogma. He kept shaking out his wrist, and massaging his forearm. 

Later in the evening, after Slick brought Dogma home, and things had calmed down, Ruckus motioned Anomaly over to him. 

“Hey Ruck. What’s up?” Anomaly asked as reached him.

Ruckus didn’t say a word, just held out his hand.

“What?” 

Ruckus sighed, “Let me see your arm.”

When Anomaly held out his flesh hand, Ruckus stared at him until Anomaly smirked at him, and switched to his mechnoarm.

“Has it been bothering you a lot lately? Or just after you punched that  _ di’kut _ ?” Ruckus asked as he started looking at the surface damage to the mechanics. 

Anomaly shrugged his other arm, “It always hurts a little. It’s just been extra janky after I broke that guy’s jaw.”

Ruckus pursed his lips while Anomaly was talking. He could tell that Anomaly was playing the pain down. This bothered him more than a little, and was just very good at hiding it. “This should never really hurt at all. Especially with how long you have had it.”

Ruckus finished his cursory glance of Anomaly’s arm, and determined he could fix the minor problems right away. He pulled a chair next to him with his foot, and told Anomaly to sit while he rummaged through his tool set.

Anomaly was a bit hesitant, but sat down anyway. “Arm on the table, please.” Ruckus said as he was picking out the last tools.

Ruckus was gentle with Anomaly’s arm, making sure to not aggravate the circuits even more than they already were. He asked Anomaly easy questions while he worked to keep him distracted from what he was doing. Mostly about daily maintenance, how often he gets it checked, how often it hurt. 

None of the answers were what they should be. Nonexistent, never, and basically constantly. To be fair, the VA was notorious for being lax in their check-ins. Not to mention their equipment and tools were completely outdated and underperforming. They really needed better funding to do the work they need to.

Ruckus watched the tension bleed from Anomaly’s shoulders as he worked. He really was hiding a lot of constant, low/mid level pain.

“Anomaly,” Ruckus started as he was finishing up, “I need you do do me a favor.”

“Sure. Anything.” Anomaly replied with a look of shocked gratitude. 

“If this starts to hurt again, please come to either me or Kix. Either one of us will be able to tell you whether it is actual muscle pain, or if your prosthetic is acting up. We will be able to help you okay? You don’t have to do this alone. We won’t tell anyone you don’t want us to, but we  _ are _ here for you. All of us.” Ruckus didn’t have any problem promising that for Kix, he knows he can keep a secret if need be. He will have to remember to talk to him about it later. 

Him and Kix should probably get together and talk about improvements to Anomaly’s mechnoarm anyway. That arm was at least a generation too old for what Anomaly needed. He will have to look into that as well.

Ruckus looked up at Anomaly as he closed the panel on his forearm, to see unshed tears in his eyes. Ruckus smiled at him, but didn’t say anything, knowing Anomaly would hate to have it acknowledged. 

Ruckus gave Anomaly a moment to collect himself, “We have a deal, An’ika?”

Anomaly flexed his hand, and twisted his wrist. “Yeah. Yeah we do.”

“Good. I’ve got a surprise for you. Head over to the lounge. Rabble and Loudmouth are already there.” Ruckus said.

Anomaly squinted at him a little before he got up and walked over to the lounge. Ruckus followed him, staying a few paces behind. 

Anomaly had not been prepared for what had been waiting for him in the lounge. Rabble and Loudmouth were both there, like Ruck had said they would be, but laid out on the coffee table in front of the couch was an entire array of brass knuckles.

The selection was  _ incredible _ ; gold, silver, black, red, floral printed,  _ rainbow _ . They were in bright glossy finishes, and matte finishes. Ones with four finger holes, and ones with two. There were plain, simple ones, and ones so ornate, you would leave intricate patterns all over someone’s face with them. He’s pretty sure he even saw some wood ones mixed in.

“What’s this?” Anomaly asked with a hint of awe in his voice.

“Well,” Loudmouth started, “We know that your hand got a bit messed up after you punched that asshat-”

“-So Loudmouth decided that you should have a set of brass knuckles to carry with you in case you need to do that again.” Rabble finished. 

“They will protect your metal hand just as much as they would your flesh one.” Ruckus added from where he was leaning in the doorway behind him.

Anomaly was afraid he was actually going to start crying,  _ again _ . Twice within ten minutes. What the fuck was happening to him. 

Really, he just couldn’t believe that they would do  _ all this _ for him. This was obviously Loudmouth’s personal collection of brass knuckles. He honestly couldn’t believe that these people  _ cared _ this much for him. They cared if he got hurt, whether or not he was in pain, whether or not he could protect himself properly. They cared if he was  _ happy _ .

He pulled Rabble and Loudmouth in by the back of their necks, and rested their foreheads together. “Thank you. All three of you.” He added when he felt Ruckus at his back. “You are all so wonderful.” 

They all stood there, quiet for a moment, when Rabble broke the tension, sounding way too excited. “So what color are you gonna choose?! I told Lud’ika you would go for the brightest color you could find.”

Anomaly sniffled and laughed at the same time. He ruffled both of their hair before he let them go. 

“Well we’ll just have to see about that. Is there anything you can tell me about these Lud’ika?” Anomaly asked while pointing to the rainbow colored ones.  
  


The four of them spent the rest of the night talking about the pros and cons of different makes and models of brass knuckles. 

Rabble ended up winning; Anomaly went with the rainbow colored ones.

**Author's Note:**

> The brass knuckles Anomaly chooses can be seen [here!](http://www.weapons-universe.com/renegade-brass-knuckles-rainbow-large.jpg)


End file.
